What lies within
by shannonlouise96
Summary: Sasuke's back but some things wrong. Orochimarus dead but is he? sai tells naruto scary news about sasuke but can he help him befor he loses sasuke again and this time there will be no way of getting him back sasunaru lemon
1. Chapter 1

**What lies with in. **

**chapter 1**

The wind blew around the open field and past the green trees towards a group of three ninjas on the ground one laying down covered in blood and the others over looking the scene.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe in, "Sakura come on focus now!"

"Naruto shut up you bone head , I am just shh!" again I take a deep breath in and focus my chakra in to my hands that where resting over the open wounds on his chest. "right Naruto hold him down this is going to hurt him so keep tight!"

"OK!" Naruto held his arms down and had a shadow clone hold down his legs. I focused my chakra and started the healing process

"s…sak..sakura." he barely made it a whisper but that told me that there was a chance I had to save him and I had to do it now.

" I know Sasuke is alright you're friends are here for you now." he didn't speak again but he stayed contusion and didn't pass out just looked in to my eye the whole time, I could see the pain flash through his but his eyes never left mine. The process was long and hard but I had done all I could and it was time to get him home while he's still awake.

He looked up at Naruto as he pulled him in to his arms "Naruto what . .what are you two doing here?" Naruto slightly smiled at the question

"what do you think teme we have a bond don't you remember? We'll be here for you no matter what and through what ever!"

"but why ?"

"look Sasuke we have been friends for a while now you should no I never brake my promises,"

"it just doesn't make any sense.."

"Sasuke just rest now you can play 20 questions with Naruto later when we get you home and better,"

"No I have no home I'm an out cast , a rouge ninja." he protested

"Sasuke you have always had a home, you know where ever some one is thinking of you is where your home is , we never stopped thinking of you so your home is with us."

"and besides I just saved you but from something Orochimaru did to you and your reckless abandon, so don't start on me. I don't care how strong you are now because you will always be that scared little boy who was terrified of what he had become in the early stage of the cures mark ,I was there for you when no one else was so shut up and rest until we get you home!"

.

Sasuke didn't dare speak again , he just looked up at Naruto the whole way home but when Naruto would look down to make sure Sasuke was ok Sasuke would look away. Sasuke did understand the attraction he had with Naruto but he need to controlled it.

* * *

**Short chapter to start it off sorry let me know if you want me to carry on the story !**

**This is my first fan fiction to be on ff but I have written others just they stay locked away for no one to read :D I have a load written for this I just need to type it all up :D **

**R&R **

**Thanks for reading if any one does :L**

**shannon XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**What lies with in **

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto P.O.V **

We finally got home and Tsunade was waiting at the main gate waiting for our arrival with other medical ninjas waiting to take Sasuke off my hands (literally). There where also anbu there just if Sasuke protested and caused a fight , but I know he wouldn't dare not after that telling he had off Sakura early that day . I slightly smiled at the memory.

"Naruto, Sakura your mission was a success I see but where did Sai get too ?"

"well you see he kinder wondered off and said he'd meet us back here .."

" right ok no worries right Sakura show Naruto where to put Sasuke and then we can get him fighting fit."

"right away lady Tsunade." Sakura moved right away showing Naruto to the hospital and them where to place Sasuke.

"Naruto place Sasuke down here." Naruto place down Sasuke who sat up straight away.

"right I'll be back in a minute, Naruto don't let him move from that bed!"

"don't worry so much Sakura-chan he's not going any where!" and with that Sakura left through the open door and down the hall way. When the foot steps faded away Sasuke started to move to stand up.

"where do you think your going?" I said as I jumped on to Sasukes chest with both legs on either sides of his body .I didn't realise how close our faces where until Sasuke move his even closer and our noses where touching.

"Dobe what do you think I'm going to do?"

"Run like you always do, run away and not face the music of your past .."I was cut of as the space between our faces no longer excited and his lips where locked with mine.

"what do you think you're doing teme?"

"the only thing I could think of and don't tell me you didn't like it because I know you did."

"Sasuke I'm not gay ?"

" why does that sound like a question ?"

"it wasn't and I know I'm not gay end of story !"

"you know full well you are and that I am!" he moved closer once more and this time it was like magnets south and north conection together .

"I KNEW IT!" sakuras face was gleaming at the seine in front of her as she stood in the open door way.

This is all to much to bare I need a minute.

"Uzumaki Naruto is gay for Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sakura shut up will you I'm not gay .. I fell ….again."

"yeah like I believe that Dobe your so gay ." his face was just one big smirk and a slap across my own.

"one big gay fox." Sasuke wouldn't drop it so I place my had over his mouth until some thing wet and warm licked across my hand making me jump off the bed and about 5 feet away .

"shut up Sasuke! What do you know you haven't been here in years so don't come and tell me who I am!"

"But Naruto don't you remember we have a bond its just stronger that you thought ." there was that same smirk. "how can I be gay I never ." yet again I was cut off with a had this time thankfully.

"ow Naruto I know you are and so do you , you don't have to hid it its only sakuar shes not going to juge you for being gay."

"for the last time teme im not gay!"

"right well I'm leaving again so you can have this descusion between the both of you and I'l close the door on my way out." the door shut with a small click

"Naruto face it you're gay for me and me for you ."he got up and moved to where I stood and moved closser and closser I couldn't move I was stuned ,I was brought back when I felt a pair of lip touch my own.

"ahhhhh aww!"scramed sakura from out side the window along with Ino.

"Sakura go away!" we both screamed inunesence and then our lips meet again and this time I wanted it too. Our lips moving in unisant together , made it feel right. The way the fit perfectly together made it feel it was ment to happen , we where meant to be this way.

* * *

I couldn't gem my head around it. How could I be gay ?

I needed to talk to some one but who could I talk to ? Sakura would juat stand there inawa and I can't trust any one eles to take this seriously . Thers only him.

"I got it !" I shouted in triunfon I know who to talk to.

" what is it that you got dobe ?" I jumped to the other side of the bridge away from the voice Sasuke was sat next to me on the brige over looking the river by the hospital. How did I not know he wad there I ask my self.

"how did you get there?"

"you didn't anser my question what is it that you got dobe?"

"nothing its just when you where away I had a lot to deal with I wanted to get you back so bad I should of known then right I thought of you as a friend or more of a brother I would do anything to get you back and now you back and I have all these feeling and you know its hard finding out your gay in one day you know?"

"not really I never liked girls so its easy for me." he's so cool about the whole sitatuon .

"but I liked girls I like sakura for christ sake. I don't see how im not "gay" you know"

"Naruto you have always been kinda gay."

"shut up teme!"

"hn."

"anyway how are you out of bed ? You need to rest you still not conpletly heald."

"well you see I got hungary and I fanced some food and I was thinking ramen but I don't know whats good here so I was looking for you so I could treat you to ramen also and I wouldn't get food poseing."

"so you do know me don't you well then lets go come on teme!"

* * *

To ramen

We sat in silence and ate our ramen.

We finished and thanked the staff and walked out.

As we waled back down aside the river to the hosplitalthe wind picked up and blew some of the leaves off the sakura trees and the leaves floated around us .the sun was seeting in the distance in a ray of reds and orenges.

We got back to the hosplital just be for lady Tsunade snapped . "Sasuke where have you been you where supposed to be back an hour ago ! What's your excuses? "

"I was waiting for the dobe to eat his ramen."

"heehe opps yeah sorry I kinda wanted more than one bolw and we had to wait for them each time so… yeah sorry."

"right ok ,well Sasuke you go get some sleep and you too Naruto but let Sasuke sleep will you."

'what was she talking about ?' I questioned my self

"no problem the baa chan im beat sleep sounds good right now."I sais as I flumped on the cahir next to sasukes bed. "right.. Ok righ bye then." Tsunade left the room with out another word.

"so Naruto did you enjoy our date ?"

"WHAT DATE !" Narutos face was just shock and slightly red cheakes. "that was a date?"

"really Naruto would I offer to buy you ramen if it was not a date come on really?"

"well I don't know you could have been acting nice for a change!" that's all I could say really not only had I found out I was gay today but also I had been on a date with Sasuke !

"Naruto come on you know I don't do things out of the kindness of my heart unless it benafits me some how you should of known."the Uchiha stated with a gaint smirk all over his face.

" I thought you may have soften up all that time away , but obviously not."Sasuke had gotten off the bed and was making his way to the chair I was ocupating .

He sat on my lap "wh …at what are you doing?" Naruto stammered trying to get to grips with the fact Sasuke his best friedn and rivel was sat submissively on top of my lap and Naruto could feel a shot odf heat radiating fromn his groun 'I like this ? Whats happening to me?'sasuke maove his head slowly towards mine and presed his lips on mine but all to soon the lips where gone and had moved to my ear where the licked and niped at the lobe. "Sasuke." only a whimper.

"Naruto." he whispered in to my ear like a secret only I could know that he wanted me.

I tugged his hair and pulled him away from my ear only to push hes head back to my lips. "Naruto."he whispered against my lips and then pulled away to speakk some more.

"Naruto what about the girls?" I was confused untill he pointed to the window and there I could see sakura and ino had brought others with them and where now camping out side the window looking lifted Sasuke off him and he walked to the window and shut the blinds as he turned away from the window he could her the fan girls pratacaly crying why out side."what girls Sasuke?" it was my turn to smirk "all I see is you,me and a hosplital bed ." narutos smirk grew

"sop inviting." Naruto slowly moved his hand up the bed as he tounted Sasuke. It worked.

* * *

Naruto woke the next moring and he could feel something warm draped over his all the memories of the day befor come flooding back to him from the night before and he smiled alittle then rolled over to look at the owner of the arm.

"you're awake then?"

I shut my eyes again "nope teme im sleeping." he said as he nuzzled in to Sasukes neck. His smell was so addictive. "Naruto."

"What is it teme?"Naruto looked up in to sasukes eyes.

"your such a dobe."

"thanks a bunch you could of said that last night befor we got hot under the sheets!" I was cut off from carrying on with sasukes lips pressing down on mine. "what was that for?"

"because you didn't let me finish."

"oww carry on then."

"right thank you whati was sayin , your such a dobe and that is one of the many resons I love you ."

"you love me Sasuke?" I looked in to his eyes and never did they falter

"yes I think I do."

"Sasuke I love you too!"

"really ?"

"think so," Sasukes smirk obly grew bigger

"hey Naruto do you have your pants on yet ?"

"no… why?"

"juats means I don't have to take them off you again and I can pleasure you faster ."

And with that's his lips where on mine once again.

"Sasuke you up yet." and with that and a ilent know the door was pushed open "have you seen Naruto…this morning…. Ummm never mind ill come back later." ans with that sai was gone

"oww great now sai knows too I have to go find him and explain that cocky bastered he knows nothing of emotions but shock and gossip ." Naruto got up and put his pants back on.

"why go now when hes coming back anyway?"

"but …. But what if…"

"but hes coming back later any way,"

"your such a teme you know that right ?"

"yes you tell me but I also know you love me for it also so what does it matter."

"apparently nothing,"

"exactly and get your sexy ass back in this bed ."

"but sais coming back soon ,"

"yes and he thinks .. We're getting it on any way the least you can do is hhug me after all if it wasn't for him loking for you you dick would be in my mouth right now and youd be screaming my name at the top of your voice." narutos face went bright red.

"would it really teme?" Naruto moved over to Sasuke on the bed .

"oww most defanatly" Naruto leanded down with a gring and kissed Sasuke. Sasukes toung come out and licked across Narutos lips asking for entrance which was granted straight away after a while they bothe needed ari so Naruto pull off of Sasuke .

"we need to stop befor sai comes back any way ."

"fine but im getting this time back later."

"mehh maybe , maybe not."

"what ever dobe , so what we going to do no?"

"well teme im going to sit on the chair and you are going to reat until the nurse comes okay ?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply he just went and sat in the chair and looked at Sasuke.

* * *

**Yes this is a bit longer XD let me know what you think please :D**

**no they did not have sex**** not yet any way **

**R&R **

**Shannon louise **


	3. Chapter 3

What lies within

Chapter 3

Sai walked the corridors of the hospital for about 20 minutes until he though it would be 'safe' to go back and get Naruto. Naruto was still in his seat look at Sasuke who lay in the bed asleep. Naruto put his finger to his lip to huh Sai and walked out.

Naruto P.O.V

I closed the door behind me with on last look over Sasuke in his bed then walked down the corridor with Sai.

"So Sai what was it you needed me for ?" I looked across at Sai who as always and a small smile across his face.

"I needed to tell you why I left you and Sakura the other day on the mission."

"ok then where did you go?" Sai looked like he was struggling 'this is Sai he holds no emotion this is bad'

"I went to finish Sasukes job," Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Sai what was Sasukes job?"

"to finish what he started,"

"Sai what did you do!"

"…sasukes job was to kill Orochimaru."

"what !…wait Sai are you telling me you single handily killed Orochimaru when so many have failed even the 3th ? You killed him on your own ?"

"of course not , you can't kill what's already dead." I couldn't get my head around what was sai trying to say ? "sai what…." he was cut off by sai

"what im trying to say is Orochimaru is dead well his body any way."

"What do you mean his body? Doesn't that mean he's dead any way I mean you can't live if your body id dead can you ?"

"well no but your soul can move on to a new carrier."

"and this has to do with us because?"

"well what im trying to tell you is Orochimaru is dead yes but his soul is inside of Sasuke. Sasuke id still there but Orochimaru could take over at any time hes just waiting for the right moment."

'what the hell'

'**COME ON KIT are you that dumb ? He just spelled it out for you . You also loving sasu pants has the bastered locked in side him and will take over his mind and body when ever he feel likes!'**

'stay out of this you dam fox I'm not in the mood for you!'

'**okay kit but you wait your going to be calling me for help.'**

'not in your dreams.'

It felt like a long and never ending walk back to sasukes hospital room. With every thing that said had said going through my head I didn't notice the door in front of me face until it hit and hit hard.

"ouch !"

"Naruto?" a voice from inside the room called out . I opened the door to see Sasuke sat up and look at the door with worry in his eyes.

"yeah I kinda head butted the door." I laughed off Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke just chuckled more as I walked to the bed and sat by sasukes feet.

"Sasuke….. you ok?"

"Naruto do I seem myself to you?"

"huh what do you mean?"

"nothing Dobe, what did Sai want to talk to you about then?"

I move up the bed to where he's sitting and get closer to him "to be honest nothing he just wanted to let me know he was back and safe." I smiled at Sasuke to reassure him.

"so every things okay then?" dam you Uchiha

"Sasuke don't worry will ya every thing is just peachy." to shut him up from any more questions I leaned in and took in his bottom lit between my teeth. It wasn't long until Sasuke was dominating the kiss and had me lead on the bed with him above me. Small moans exacted my lips when as I thought.

'I can't tell him I can't it'll kill him. I can't tell him every thing like I wish I could because they will always be a chance that Orochimaru could hear me aww crap im in a pickle'

"umm Naruto." he tried to pull away but I pulled on his neck to crush his lip to mine, but it soon fail as he pushed me down and moved back.

"bloody hell Naruto what the Seiko what's with you?" I shock my head as he spoke

"nothing what's with you?"

"Naruto you not action right. Are you okay ?

"Sasuke I'm fine I'm not the one in the hospital bed now am I ?" I smiled at Sasuke and he just looked at me. "oww when are you allowed out of this place anyhow?"

"who's house we going to then when I get out ?"

"well we could go to my flat thing it you like or we could go to your house?"

"well there's a thought." Sasuke looked down at me as I lay back on his bed. "yours I think." Sasuke leaned over me once again

"what a toughed." and again the distance between us and out lips was no longer of existent. Sasuke instantly dominated the kiss and moans escaped both our mouths .

"ahhh!" a scream was heard from the door way which made me and Sasuke brake the kiss and look. A nurse stood in the door way. Her face was as red as a tomato. Sasuke moved up and off me and I sat up with a light blush dusting my checks'. "can I help you?" Sasuke asked so coldly it gave me shivers down y spine.

"umm, yes! I'm here to inform you that you can go home but lady Tsunade said the Naruto must accompany you until you have gain back the trust of the hokage. So you two need to be joined at the hip… but I can see that , that is not going to be a problem and that neither of you need to be told to stay with each other ." a small chuckle could be heard from the nurse as she made her way from the room.

"well she's a cow." Sasuke looked down at me with slight disbelief look across his face.

"so when do we leave?" Sasuke smirked at me again.

"as soon as your ready."

"well lets go then."

"wait do you like have to bring something you know."

"Dobe stop talking."

**Normal p.o.v**

"So Sasuke what do you want to see first or 'who'?"

"your home." Sasuke wrapped his arms around narutos waist and kissed the back of his neck Naruto smiled and pulled away "Sasuke we have forever to go to y house come on!"

"Okay then how about we go visit my old home?"

"you want to go there? Are you sure?"

"yeah I mean I think it do me good to see my old home." Naruto looked up at Sasuke as they walked with a smile across his face

"Okay your house it is!" Sasuke and Naruto walked hand in had down to the Uchihas old home not caring that people where looking at them.

"so what you think Sasuke ?" Naruto asked Sasuke as the stood in the centre of the living room. The room had an unlived in feel to it. It was untouched, the same as when the younger Uchiha left it.

"it looks like crap." Naruto was taken back by the Uchihas words

"well no one has been in here since you left so what do you expect."

Sasuke was slightly shocked at that. How could no one enter an abandoned house I mean come one he betrayed the village shouldn't people of burned it to the ground by now. Naruto could see the confusion on the Uchihas face.

"well if a certain demon decide to put out a threat that if any one was to enter they would be cures and the nine tails would be released and kill every one all over again. They kinda get scared and stay away." this shocked Sasuke even more. Had Naruto really put his neck on the line, to be hated even more just for Sasuke?

"Naruto why did you do that?"

"well that would be telling now wouldn't it," Naruto winked over his shoulder to Sasuke as they walked around the house.

'I love that Dobe' Sasuke toughed as they look for things Sasuke could use.

**NARUTO P.O.V**

After a little while we left sasukes with some of his belonging nothing much just a picture of him and his mum , a whole family picture and other little things. We didn't talk much on the way to my house. But then we didn't need too. As we got near to my apartment we slowed. I looked up at Sasuke and smiled. This was so strange I mean Sasuke was back and I was waling through town with his hand in mine. Life seemed perfect.

Or so I thought realisation hit and hit hard. 'soon Sasuke wont be Sasuke he'll be gone and in his place will be the soul of Orochimaru and then I don't know what to do. Would we have to kill him? I couldn't let any one hurt him. So that means it have to be me.'

"um Naruto." I was brought from my train of thought and look up at Sasuke.

"you going to let us in or do you plan on letting us just stand here and look like lemons."

"umm yeah sorry Sasuke." I fumbled in my pockets to find my keys to let us in.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

When the Dobe finally opened the door to his apartment I was shocked that is was clean and nothing was out of place. It just went completely against Narutos personality he was a laid back and take life as it come kinda person. He didn't seem the kind of person to clean ! 'maybe I don't know this dobe so well as I thought. I'm going to have to fix that'

Before he could do anything else every thing went black.

**Naruto p.o.v **

"So Sasuke you think you can handle it?" as I tuned I seen Sasuke face down on the floor. "Shit!" I ran over to him he was breathing but not like he normally did his breath came faster and he was moving rapidly. "Sasuke come on please calm done, shh im here your ok. Shit what do I do?"

'**kit listen to me. You need to put him on his bed and put a damp cloth on his for head and just wait this out'**

'and what good will that do!'

'**just trust me!'**


End file.
